Clear Glass
by saemi-san
Summary: Rachel finds out that Quinn wears glasses after a surprise visit. One shot Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or its characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Clear Glass<strong>

* * *

><p>The light from the doorway gives a glimpse to a figure inside a small room that in closer inspection of its surroundings is a bedroom consisting of a small library in the corner and a desk where in the figure is seated. There is a silhouette of a young woman hunched over an illuminating screen of a laptop. The silent night gives emphasis to the sound of tapping coming from the keyboard as the woman types fervently on the device. The clock on the wall reads two o' clock and the sound of its hands moving seem to mix well with the keyboard's like that of a mixed and synchronized beat.<p>

Suddenly the typing of the woman slows down and in just a few minutes,completely stops as the only sound left in the otherwise silent room is that of the ticking clock. The young woman sighs contently and in relief as if whatever work she was doing is finally finished. Blonde locks fall loosely to her face as her messy pony tale comes loose. Her eyes, that are usually the most intense color of hazel are covered with a pair of glasses which disguises them effectively. Slowly she puts a hand up to her temples and rubs them off and she closes her eyes in hopes of releasing the tension in her muscles. When she opens them she shuts her laptop off but she doesn't leave from her seat.

She knows its late and that she should try to get some sleep but somehow her mind is filled with thoughts. She tells herself that they are merely thoughts but the more accurate word to describe them are flashbacks. She fingers the rim of her glasses as she ponders and almost hesitantly she takes them off as sets them on the table facing her. She looks at the frames as if they were the most interesting thing in world and the whole world around her fades as she lets her fall back into her mind.

_Slouched over her study desk, Quinn was so utterly engrossed in the novel that she was reading that she was unaware of the sudden presence of a small brunette entering her room. Unknown to Quinn, Rachel had decided to pay a visit to the young Fabray that day since her fathers were away on a business conference for that weekend. Mrs. Fabray had told her that Quinn was upstairs in her room and apologized as she told her if she could just see herself up as she had to leave for an urgent business meeting. As the girl walked up the stairs she thought about how she ended up being here. Last year she wouldn't have dreamed that she would be able to drop in the blonde's house uninvited , Hell she wouldn't even dare imagine an invite. She and Quinn had finally resolved their differences after she decided not to take Finn back realizing that their relationship wasn't healthy to either of them. Finn was at first upset at her decision but after a while he realized that she was right and they worked better off as friends. Glee Club was a lot less dramatic now that they were no longer a couple and with her more relaxed demeanor, she was finally able to establish friendships with all the members including, surprisingly to the whole of Glee...her archenemy, Quinn Fabray._

_Knocking at the door, there wasn't any response so she slid herself silently inside the room curious to see if Quinn was asleep. When she made her way into the room she was surprised with the sight of Quinn with her nose in a book. This wasn't what surprised her though, Quinn(she discovered) was what you'd call a closet bookworm. What really surprised her was the presence of thin black rimmed glasses perked of the other girl's nose as she was reading. She made her way towards the bed and sat down on it never once leaving her gaze from the other girl. _

_Rachel Berry wasn't a quiet girl. Everyone knew that. She always commanded attention wherever she went and whether the people around wanted to give it to her or not. However, at the moment Rachel found that words would somehow shatter the fragile moment she had graced upon._

_She was entranced. Never had she found Quinn to be more beautiful than she was at that moment. Studying the blondes relaxed demeanor and the expression of passionate eagerness that lights up in her eyes, Rachel found it endearing as tried so hard to commit the image to her memory._

_Quinn was always beautiful...especially to her...everything about the other girl amazed Rachel...but what amazes Rachel the most is that its only when the blonde girl's walls come down that her real beauty seeps out and that she knows that she's damn fucking lucky that she was the one that was able to see her that way._

_Realizing that it could be considered creepy to be staring at the other girl all this time, she finally decides to speak._

_**"****You know****...even though I didn't know you wore glasses, you look quite good in them." **she says giving emphasis to the words as she delivers them with a teasing tone._

_Quinn's unwavering attention faltered as she realizes she had company and recognizes who the owner of the voice is. She turns to find the amused gaze of brown chocolate eyes lit up with mischief._

_"Rachel! what are yo-" The girl fumbles as she closes her book and tries to form a coherent sentence as embarrassed as she was for being caught off guard. She clears her throat as she composes herself._

_"Rachel, What are you doing here? and why were you sneaking in my room?"_

_"I knocked but you didn't hear me so I decided to come in. I was going to call your attention but you seemed quite fascinated by your book and If I had to admit, I was quite fascinated by something as well."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry about that...I didn't realize. It's bad habit I guess, I kinda completely zone out when I'm reading."_

_"I noticed. But you're ignoring my first statement and the implied question to it. How long have you been wearing glasses?"_

_"Oh...well for a year now. I only really need them when I'm reading. I can handle without them during school but I do wear contacts from time to time."_

_"You look lovely you know...""_

_"What?"_

_"With your glasses...you look lovely...but..." Rachel trails off as she slowly makes her way to the blonde. Quinn had been wearing a confused expression in the short talk that Rachel had instantly found cute and adorable. She really couldn't help but tease the blonde. When she reaches the Quinn, she bent down until her face was merely inches away from Quinn's. Her gaze didn't falter as she studied the intense hazel eyes that had flickers of gold turn darker. Moving her hand to the blondes face and never stopping the sudden starring contest between them, she slowly lifted the frames off the other girl's petite nose._

_Moving closer till her breathe was merely an inch away from Quinn's lips she whispered "But its quite sad that they cover my most favorite part of you..." she trails of and she slowly moves her lips to the shell of the other girl's ear..."your eyes..."_

_Suddenly whatever spell Quinn was in was broken as she immediately turned her gaze to meet the brunette's and after a second slams their lips together in a passionate kiss._

_...  
><em>

A moan interrupts Quinn's thoughts as she blinks and gathers her wits realizing she spaced out.

"Quinn? What are you doing? Come back to bed." A sleepy voice echoes from the bed as the vision of the slim figure of a Rachel Berry covered with only a thin blanket across her smooth tan skin makes its way to Quinn's ever eager eyes.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Quinn Fabray didn't wear glasses aside from when she was home. She didn't because somehow she felt embarrassed wearing them in front of other people. But for once...she didn't really mind being seen. Not when wearing them gave her the girl she's been dreaming of for the longest time.

* * *

><p>Reviews Please :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I couldn't sleep so I decided to write a short fluff. Hope you guys like it and please review if you did.


End file.
